


A Family Home

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Aqwt101's Fandon Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Family Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts).



> For Aqwt101's Fandon Stocking 2013.

Gibbs stopped and smiled in the doorway of his living room. It had been a long time since his house had seemed like a real family home but tonight, it really did have that feel to it.

It was Christmas Eve and both his father and Tony's had turned up at the NCIS office and, somehow between them, the old men had managed to invite the whole NCIS team back to Gibbs' house for dinner.

On arriving home, Gibbs had realised that it had been staged, as there was already a ham joint cooking slowly in the oven and vegetables, obviously prepared earlier, were all ready to be cooked. Apple and cherry pies sat on the side ready to be baked and there was vanilla ice cream in his freezer to accompany the ice cream.

Gibbs' hadn't had to do a thing.

The old men and Ducky had taken to the kitchen and cooked everything. Tony, Tim, Abby, Breena and Jimmy had set the table and, somehow, the youngsters had smuggled a pile of presents under his tree.

Sufficiently fed, the crowd were sitting in his living room watching 'It's a Wonderful Life', much to Tony's pleasure. Jack and Senior on the couch and Ducky on one of the armchairs, the other having been left for Gibbs. The four younger members of the party were all sitting on the floor, Jimmy and Breena leaning against the side of Ducky's chair, Tim and Abby against the wall by the tree and Tony against the vacant chair.

Gibbs sat back in his chair, smiling down at Tony who was watching him. It may not have been the evening Gibbs had expected but with his NCIS family, he should have guessed he wouldn't be spending it alone.


End file.
